


He Is The Connection

by Palizinha



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Some implied soroku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Roxas thought the days of having flashes of Sora were over, but...





	He Is The Connection

At first, he doesn't really notice it.

He's free from Sora's heart, he reunited with his friends, he met Hayner, Pence and Olette and became friends with them for real. Even Isa is around, even if Roxas doesn't have fond memories of him.

So, at first, there was too much going on, with not enough time to stop and think.

But then, time goes on, and things change.

They start school, and Roxas learns pretty quickly what his memories of his fake life in the data Twilight Town should already have told him: when compared to working for the Organization, school is boring.

And boring is good, it's what he wanted after spending so long under the Organization.

But being in school gives him hours where he isn't overwhelmed with being with his friends again, with having more friends than he knows what to do with.

It gives him time to think about Sora.

It's the small things, realizing he doesn't have his usual flashes when being in places the Boy in Red (Sora) had been. Realizing, later on, that he can't feel the pull in his heart that had always been there.

And maybe that would have happened even if Sora was still around, just small signs that he wasn't a Nobody anymore.

But that stops being an excuse.

Because he soon starts having flashes again, but not of the places he's at, not of the places Sora once stood.

He starts to have flashes of places he doesn't recognize.

A city that reminds him of the World That Never Was, except there are actual people in it.

The day after, when he wakes up, he looks at his right hand, and for a second he could swear he saw a number flashing in it.

He doesn't want to mention it to anyone, because it feels like having a connection to Sora that he can keep for himself. A special connection to his Somebody that he can actually understand, and not the confusion of the Boy in Red he used to have.

It gives him hope that Sora truly is out there, too, that he will come back, and they aren't just fooling themselves for thinking so. Maybe he should share that hope, but he wants to be selfish for at least a little while.

Riku is in a journey to find Sora, but last they heard he got sidetracked in some sort of search for a King's friends. Because maybe for Riku helping people in need was what made him feel close to Sora.

Roxas, he has the flashes, he had them in the Organization, and it seemed he now has them again.

They continue for the next week, and each day that passes they become more common, to the point Roxas knows his friends realize there's something wrong with him.

They know that there are times where Roxas just stops and looks around, as if he's seeing something new, and not just the streets of Twilight Town.

His friends give him space, and he's glad for it.

On the seventh day after the flashes began again, Roxas looks at his right hand, and the numbers don't disappear.

No one mentions anything, so Roxas knows he's the only one who can see them. That they're part of his connection to Sora.

The time keeps decreasing, and Roxas starts to realize that's a bad thing.

He doesn't pay attention to anything that day, even deciding to skip their usual meeting on the clock tower, just to keep an eye on his hand.

Then the numbers disappear.

And Roxas feels in his heart what happened, he feels the connection pulling him to Destiny Islands.

Sora's back. Has to be.

He runs to his friends, who were leaving the clock tower, and can't keep his smile off his face.

He sees the moment Xion notices - maybe feeling the same pull he does - and soon they tell everyone what they think happened.

But Roxas keeps that connection of the last seven days to himself. A connection to his Somebody that no one else had. A special piece of Sora he was the only one with access to.

Maybe now that Sora was back, they would be able to see through the other's eyes sometimes.

It might be weird to get used to, but a part of Roxas wants just that.

He wants Sora to see every beautiful sunset he does.

Maybe he wants to share some of those sunsets with him.


End file.
